North African Empire
National Hoildays April 29- Egyptian Reunitfication Day August 30- The King's Birthday May 3- The End of the Imperialist Dictatorship December 12- The Ending of the First Pheonixan War Colonies and Protectrates of the North African Empire Devil Islands: Seized from the Nazi Imperial Reich of Pheonixan Empire after the bloody coup againisted their governor. The island is a tropical pardise fill with long mountain ranges and crystal clear lakes and rivers. New Devil Islands: After the second Pheonixan war the government of the NAE made a important choice of splitting up the island chain for its safety and protection from foregin invasions. National Government The King: The King of the NAE is non-elected head of state for the Ultranationalist Kingdom who sereves as head of state as well as the head of cemeroies within the empire. The current king of the NAE is Wayne Phillips which was choose by a council of state to lead the country as president of the Imperialist Party which was in power at the time but he disbanded it in 2009 to announce the formation of the Military Dictortial Kingdom of the North African Empire. Bio on Queen Alesia Alcedina Phillips Age: 19 Education: Currently studying to get a doctorate in medicine and political science at the prestigous Darche University. Hobbies: Fencing, Painting, Swimming, Espionage, Charity, Soccer, Dancing, Playing violin Princess Alesia was born in 1477 (After the Birth of Yähwä) to Prince-Regent Aron Alcedina and his wife Aleandra. She is the grand daughter of Princess-Regent Arabella Alcedina. (the leading Prince-Regent) In 1493 she was made Governor of the newly founded Cirhtyi Province giving her plenty of experience in governing a province. When she isn't running Cirhtyi she attends the Darche University where she studies medicine and political science, both of which she receives extremely good grades. During the war of independence Alesia travelled with her dad to every corner of the world gathering support for the Quendi casue giving her great diplomatic skills and a very large international network. Since the end of the war of independence Alesia has maintained a relatively low profile spending most of her time on her studies and hobbies. She is currently expecting the couples first set of twins. Bio on Queen Rebecca Connor Phillips The Former crowned princess of Bladia before marrying the king. Information of the North African Empire The Biological Weapons Kingdom of North african empire is a massive, safe nation, ruled by King Wayne and Queen Rebecca with an iron fist, and renowned for its anti-smoking policies. Its hard-nosed, cynical population of 1.276 billion are ruled without fear or favor by a psychotic dictator, who outlaws just about everything and refers to the populace as "my little playthings." It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, moralistic government stops and the rest of society begins, but it concentrates mainly on Defence, although Law & Order and Education are secondary priorities. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Rabat. The average income tax rate is 52%, and even higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Automobile Manufacturing and Beef-Based Agriculture. Skateboarding is punishable by heavy fines, citizens live in superstitious fear of the mysterious glowing clouds that float over North african empire, scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway, and parents must choose their children's names from a government-mandated master list. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. North african empire's national animal is the north african lion, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Islam, and its currency is the north african dinar. North african empire is ranked 1st in the region and 22,223rd in the world for Largest Nations. Allies of the North African Empire of the Quendi, Blademasters, Kreigan, Monoff, O5vx, Silver Beach, Great Nepal, Reich 1, Stevepolis, Ryouese Black Islands, Sunsader, Shadow Corporation, Western Cuba, Banchao, Polska rzczpolspolita, Greater Tezdrian, Wolohanistan, Zonolia, Hungramy, Unitopolis, Munichburg, North Kreigan, East Klent, BranchLandia, United Former America, Polarisan, Colmark, Aleckastan, Nuclear Russia, Maryginia, Red Revolution Japan, Moriskov, Orwyn, Dewhurst-Narculis, and Rajesthan First Pheonixan-North African War The first Pheonixan-North African War started as a stuggle between the Ultranationalist Kingdom of North African Empire and the Nazi Imperial Reich over the Devil Islands owned by the NAE at the time. North African and Pheonixan officals debted for over 16 years with how the islands should be govern and under whos system. The Pheonixans finally grow tired of fighting and debteing on how the islands should be govern and launched a full scaled invasion of the islands capturing all the western half of the island chain. The north african government and her allies at the time declared war on the Pheonixan Empire and completely leveled their forces on the islands forcing Pheonixan President TK Williams to rethink his plans. First Kregian War Started for the NAE as a pro-democratic suppression of a rebellion being wage on the government of the Dictatorship of Kreigan. North african troops begain arriving in Kreigan to aid the government of Dictator Ken fight a group of pro-democracy roits that broke out throughtout the Dictatorship with kreigan and Nullivan aid. When the rebels were finally suppressed by the government forces the Empire of Nullivan betrayed the Dictatorship and attacked quickly captured the Cruz-Hart area from kreigan and north african troops. North african and kreigan troops finally pushed back nullivan forces and retook the base forcing the Empire of Nullivan to nuke it out of existance to make things worse on kregian and north african troops a large democratic nation join the war againisted the Dictatorship capturing the large plot of land that would later become the Imperial Republic of North Kreigan. Second Pheonixan War The Pheonixan Empire was enraged at its first defeat by the Ultranationalist Kingdom of North African Empire and its allies as well as the lost of the Devil Islands. In one last desprate attempt to seize control of the islands the pheonixan government launched another suprise attack on the island chain catching north african troops off guard and easily took control but a piece of land to the southeast which still remain in north african hands. North african troops in the southeast pocket of the island continued to fight wave after wave of pheonixan troops who was in desperate attempt to seize control of the whole island chain. North african troops managed to hold off the enemy until allied support arrived in the islands to help them push back the pheonixan army to recaptured the capital city of Cargo Gho which was liberated later that year by north african forces forcing pheonixan troops to reteat back to their beachhead landing zone. North african and allied troops continued to turn up the pressure on the pheonixan positions which caused the pheonixan government to asked for peace terms to end the war which lead to the estiblishment of the north african colony of New Pheonixan which is now independent country known as the People's Republic of New Pheonixan. Revolutionary Army of North African Empire Revolutionary Army of North African Empire(RANAE)- The branch in trusted with ground operations within the Joint Imperial Federation or over in foregin soil. The RANAE also maintains bases throughtout the Federation's colonial possessions. Active troops: 14,000,000 Revolutionary Air Force of North African Empire Revolutionary Air Force of North African Empire(RAFNAE)- The branch in trusted with defending the aerospace above the Joint Imperial Federation along with the federation's oversea possessions. Active troops: 3,000,000 Revolutionary Navy of North African Empire Revolutionary Navy of North African Empire(RNNAE)- The branch in trusted with defending north african waters from hostile fleets the RNNAE is sometimes deployed overseas to help with friendly naval combat operations againist a hostile nation or region. Active troops: 1,000,000 Revolutionary Nuclear Corps of North African Empire Revolutionary Nuclear Corps of North African Empire(RNCNAE)- The armed branch in trusted in the defending and maintence on all the nuclear silos located throughtout the mainland and it's federated territories. Active troops: 500,000 Category:Nations of the Global Powers